


Clashing Shadows

by Viper_Deeds



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, The Authority owns the city, Underground Fight Ring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper_Deeds/pseuds/Viper_Deeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hrm?” David hummed glancing behind him, as three tall men in are those sheep masks?  Groaning lightly David glanced back at Mike and gently gripped his shoulders.  “Hey Mike?” he asked lightly, trying to heard Mike towards the elevator, “Ignore this yeah? Just a little something Hunter needs taken care of. He’ll have my head if something happened to one his tops. Sides you just want to relax don’t ya?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clashing Shadows

It was mid day, the sun setting behind the towering office buildings and fog coating the tops, when Mike Mizhan drove up to the third floor of the parking garage for his apartment building. The brunette sighed lightly as he drove his custom black jaguar into its normal parking space near the elevator to quickly get back to the ground floor and cross the breezeway back to the main building. The Defense attorney was eager to be back within the confined of his own home quickly as possible. Mike turned off his car, resting his head on the headrest with worry. The man had been let off work early sure, Hunter enjoyed keeping everyone well past midnight normally, but Mike couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. Hell even Seth wasn’t talking. The man was normally running his yap and Mike could pry any information out of him. Shaking his head to clear his mind Mike opened the car door allowing the cold air from inside the vehicle to mix with the warm air of the outside. The brunette slipped out of the black car, his black dress shoes clicking on the concrete floor of the garage. Closing the door, Mike turned from the car, excited to be home finally, turning right into the chiseled chest of a tall male. Mike blinked in shock and jumped back, his back hitting his car. Mike glanced up to find the cold silver eyes of Randy Orton, one of the buildings security guards and a rumored underground fighter. 

Internally swearing Mike gulped as he noticed Randy’s eyes looking up and down his body, possibly to see if there was any injury. Mike gulped lightly, as Randy’s eyes met his again. He had no idea why he was acting like a scared little kid, but than again, Randy had that affect on people. Mike could still remember when some idiot had tried to rob the apartment building. Short story he had ran into Randy and the other two guards that day, John Cena and Ryan Reeves. Mike hadn’t seen the robber since. 

“He…Hey Randy,” Mike ventured, hopping to cut the encounter short. 

“Be more careful,” Randy grunted out, cutting off whatever Mike was going to say. Mike nodded shakily while waiting for Randy to say he was done. Wait…. Wait for Randy? Mike swore inwardly again. He wasn’t a dog to be ordered around by someone! He was Mike Mizhan for Pete sake! A high-ranking member of the Authority Prosecution and Defense firm! He was… Mike was jarred from his internal rant when Randy’s hand shot out around his wrist tugging him behind a white service van. Randy’s free hand clamping down on Mike’s mouth, trying to keep him quite. 

“Mrrph!” Mike growled out, trying to squirm out of the strong grip. 

“Stop it,” Randy hissed, tightening his grip to keep Mike from moving.

“Mrr!” Mike growled muffly in Randy’s hand, squirming harder against Randy.

“I said calm down,” Randy started but was cut off by Mike’s head slamming into his. Randy’s grip loosened by the pain, and Mike, seeing the chance, shot out and more towards the open part of the floor and again running into someone. However looking up this time there was relief instead of worry. 

“David!” Mike smiled and clasped the bigger male’s shoulders.

“Hey Mike,” David chuckled lightly at the smaller’s antics, “ Chances of running into you here.”

“You know I live here David,” Mike cocked an eyebrow, “Why are you out here anyway?” Mike glanced behind him to see if Randy had come out from behind the van before looking back at David, noting that the bigger man had followed his gaze. It was odd to see anyone from Hunter’s firm out here besides him. Mike knew Hunter owned most of the city but he didn’t think it came all the way out to the outskirts.

“It’s a special assignment,” David smiled softly at the smaller male, but there was an odd glint in his eye.

“Special?” Mike asked lightly, his attention drifting past David when he noticed movement behind him. “Uh David?” Mike motioned lightly behind the bigger male. 

“Hrm?” David hummed glancing behind him, as three tall men in are those sheep masks? Groaning lightly David glanced back at Mike and gently gripped his shoulders. “Hey Mike?” he asked lightly, trying to heard Mike towards the elevator, “Ignore this yeah? Just a little something Hunter needs taken care of. He’ll have my head if something happened to one his tops. Sides you just want to relax don’t ya?”

“I guess,” Mike frowned lightly, he could tell that David was hiding something and the Sheep people were giving him a weird vibe. 

“Well then go relax,” David smirked easing Mike into the elevator, “Maybe I’ll swing by after this is done ya? Share a couple of beers.” 

“Sure that sounds okay,” Mike nodded lightly, trying to peer over David’s large shoulder before the doors closed between them.


End file.
